Sakura's Enema Training
by remembery
Summary: In order to become a medical ninja, Sakura needs to learn how to give enemas. Shizune's love for enemas makes her the most capable teacher in Konoha. Content warning: very graphic, and includes scat.
1. Chapter 1

**Sakura's Enema Training, Part 1  
**

 **Content warning:** this story contains graphical description of rape and scat.

Sakura entered the nurse's office of the Academy, and was surprised to see Shizune waiting for her. Today, she was scheduled to have a practical lesson with Tsunade and a patient, but neither of them were present.

"Afternoon, Sakura. And no, your lesson for today isn't cancelled. Something urgent came up for Tsunade so I'm here instead, and the patient who was supposed to be treated today said she was feeling better and cancelled."

"So that's how it is. But I'm supposed to practice giving enemas today. If there isn't a patient, how am I supposed to practice?"

"You'll be giving me the enemas," Shizune said, smiling gently. "I've had an awful stomach ache since this morning." That was a lie, but she was banking on Sakura to buy it. The truth was, Shizune had an extreme enema fetish. Just the thought of being on the receiving end of one made her wet, so the moment she learned from Tsunade that the constipated patient had bailed, taking her place was the obvious choice.

Shizune closed the window curtains and walked past Sakura to lock the door. "Just so you know, I'll be giving you an enema first, to show you how it's done."

Sakura tensed up. "… can I not, Shizune?"

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice. Tsunade gave the order, and there are good reasons for it. For starters, one of the most basic principles of being a doctor is that you mustn't do anything to a patient that you wouldn't do yourself. If you can't give yourself an enema, how can your patients come to trust you?"

"Right…"

"And secondly, by giving you an enema, you'll understand the process on a personal level. This will help you learn much faster."

"But I'm feeling fine," Sakura said, in an attempt to get out of it.

"There are no side effects, and even healthy people take them from time to time for personal hygiene." Shizune walked Sakura over to the bed in the corner of the office, and immediately started with taking down her apron skirt. Sakura noticed the box of pink disposable enemas at the end of the bed. There were too many to count. Next, Shizune effortlessly removed her black shorts, and finally, her white panties. "You smell great, Sakura. If every patient was this clean, our job would be a lot more pleasant."

Sakura blushed. What came next though, she did not expect. Shizune pressed her down onto the bed and began unzipping her red top. Sakura grabbed her hands and glared at her with a betrayed look.

"Sakura, in order to complete this lesson, you must understand how every bit of the human body reacts to an enema. In order for you to experience it with all of your senses, you need to completely undress. If you back out here, you fail."

With a sigh, Sakura let go of Shizune and closed her eyes. Shizune worked faster now, and in just a few seconds, Sakura's top and bra were off, revealing a modest but gorgeous set of breasts with pink nipples.

On Shizune's command, Sakura lay down on her back and spread her legs wide open. Shizune grabbed one of the disposable enemas from the box. The bulb of the enema was a translucent pink, and the clear liquid inside of it was visible. Extending from the plastic bulb was a tube that was clearly meant to be inserted into the anus. Shizune removed the cap and brought the enema to Sakura.

"Inside every enema is glycerin, a liquid that induces diarrhea. The tube is already lubricated, and is meant to be fully inserted into the ass. The hole at the end of the tube is where the glycerin comes out when you squeeze it."

Shizune brought the enema to Sakura's private area, and with her free hand, spread one of Saura's butt cheeks to reveal the anus. "Always make sure you can completely see their asshole before you insert the enema."

Sakura nodded, and Shizune continued. She pressed the tip of the enema on the center of Sakura's rose bud and gently pushed it in. When there was a bit of resistance to the insertion, Shizune twisted the tube a bit while applying a bit more pressure. Sakura could feel the tube going inside of her and let out a slight moan in response.

"As you can feel now, the rectum is very sensitive," Shizune explained, as the enema was fully inserted. "That's why you have to be careful. Some patients are turned on by the sensation, so expect boners from male patients and wet vaginas from female ones."

Sakura would never have guessed that she'd be one of the people turned on by an enema. Her vagina dampened, and a massive urge to masturbate overwhelmed her. Shizune squeezed the enema, and the cool liquid flowed into Sakura.

"Just like how you can feel water going down your throat when you drink, your rectum will feel the liquid going in as you receive an enema." Shizune continued to squeeze until most of the liquid had been injected. Then, she slid the enema out and showed it to Sakura again. "See this?" She let go of the fingers pinching the enema bulb and air came rushing back in. Once the bulb had fully expanded again, Sakura could see about a third of the glycerin remaining. "By the design of the disposable enema, you will never inject all of the liquid in one go. When you've squeezed as much as you can, you pull it out, let the air refill, and then you reinsert it to inject the rest."

Sakura nodded, and Shizune went back to her private area and re-inserted the enema. "Once it's in the second time, you lift it up a bit so the remaining glycerin flows down to where the tube is. Otherwise, you'll be injecting air first, and you won't be able to inject every last drop. Alternatively, the patient can reposition themselves so that their butt is facing the air. That way, the enema is pointed down." Sakura opted to continue lying on her back, and Shizune did as she had just instructed. When the tube was fully inside Sakura's asshole again, Shizune tilted the bulb up. The tube inside of Sakura's ass was pushing down in response and Sakura let out another small moan. Quickly enough, Shizune squeezed the rest of the liquid in and pulled the enema back out. She gave the empty enema bottle to Sakura, who brought it closer to her nose. The enema tube smelled like her butt, and there really wasn't any more glycerin left inside. Before she could make any more observations though, her rectum began to burn and her stomach churned.

"Patients will react to the enema between 30 seconds to 2 minutes. The burning sensation is perfectly normal, Sakura, so don't freak out."

Sakura shot up and looked around the room for the washroom. There wasn't one anywhere in sight. "Shizune, I need to go right now!"

"Then go right now," Shizune said, pressing Sakura back down. "The final part of the experience is understanding how your body reacts to it. Your nipples are erect and your vagina is wet. It's evident that you're turned on by it, you dirty girl." Shizune forced an index finger into Sakura's anus. "The insides of your butt is soaking wet too, which is proof that the enema is working. You should also be feeling extremely weak, because enemas drain strength." Shizune was right, because Sakura struggled very weakly and was unable to break free. The urge to evacuate was growing stronger and stronger.

"If your patient resists an enema," Shizune whispered erotically into Sakura's ear, "you should give them another one." Keeping Sakura pinned down, Shizune grabbed another enema from the box, uncapped it, and gently slid it into Sakura's asshole. Sakura kicked and turned but it was no use. Tears began to flow down Sakura's cheeks as Shizune squeezed the liquid inside of her ass once again. Finally, Sakura's vision began to blur, and she knew that the second enema had done it. Her fight was over. She covered her face with both her hands as soggy brown shit flew out of her anus, along with the glycerin that had been injected. The shit was blasted all over the bed in front of her, and onto the floor as well. Sakura had lost all control of her rectum as it spasmed uncontrollably, and before she knew it, she was pissing herself while excreting the remainder of her watery shit.

Shizune pried Sakura's hands out of her face and forced her to stand up to show her what she had done.

"Another thing you should always remember is that if the patient makes a mess, you have to clean it up."

Sakura's tears slowly began to dry as she grabbed the mop from the closet. Shizune took a seat to watch.

"Oh, and don't look so worn out, Sakura. After you finish cleaning, you're going to give me the rest of the enemas. If you're angry that I humiliated you, you'll soon have your chance to get even."

The thought of Shizune writhing in pain and shitting herself gave Sakura a bit more strength as she cleaned her shit. The thought of receiving a dozen enemas from a pissed off student excited Shizune so much that she began to discretely rub herself when Sakura was looking away.

* * *

Shizune's up next. If you enjoyed this, please leave a review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sakura's Enema Training, Part 2**

 **Content warning:** this story contains extreme graphical description of rape and scat. If you have a weak stomach for these two things, turn back now. You have been warned.

Sakura wanted her revenge, but even after some recovery time, she still wasn't looking a hundred percent. She was now sitting quietly on the patient bed, clothed once again, her cool hands clasped together. She could still feel the assault on her anus that happened just a while ago.

Shizune, who was in nothing but black lingerie at this point, was sitting right next to Sakura. She was holding a glass bowl of about two dozen unpackaged enemas and was weaving her hands through them.

"I know you're not normally this meek, Sakura. I'll give you just a few more minutes, but we don't have all day."

"No need," said Sakura after taking one more deep breath. "I'm ready."

"Great. So now that you know the basics of administering an enema, your final task today is to give me what you see here." She pointed to the bowl of pink pleasure on her lap. Sakura nodded. "You do not have to give me all of them. As a doctor, you have to use your own judgment to determine a reasonable dosage. I will be scoring you on both your skill and your judgment. If you pass, that will conclude the enema training. If you fail, I will see you here next week for a make-up session. Are you ready, Haruno Sakura of the Hidden Leaf?" Sakura nodded one last time. Shizune placed the bowl of enemas on a table next to the bed, and lay on her left side, with her butt facing Sakura. Sakura slid her black panties down to her knees and kept them there, thinking they'd do a good job of restraining her later on.

Sakura quietly sucked her index finger, coating it with her slippery saliva. With no warning, she lifted Shizune's butt cheek and shoved the saliva coated index finger into Shizune's anus.

"Sakura! What are you doing?" Shizune squirmed, but Sakura refused to pull it out. Sakura grabbed Shizune's flailing arms with her free hand and squeezed. Right away, Shizune could feel her arms losing strength.

 _Chakra drain… Tsunade must have taught her that._

When Sakura was sure that Shizune was in no position to keep resisting, she resumed fingering her ass. Shizune let out a few sexual moans. She hated that her own student managed to make her this submissive, but she just couldn't hide how horny she really was. She hadn't masturbated since Tsunade promised she could take this lesson, and she was counting on Sakura to completely satisfy her today.

"Shizune, you were careless in your teaching. What if a patient had a haemorrhoid? If you carelessly insert enemas without thoroughly assessing them first, you could end up doing more harm than good."

As the finger continued to slide in and out of Shizune's rectum, Sakura twisted it, making sure to feel up every inch of the tight and fleshy anal canal. Not being able to control herself, Shizune began rubbing her clitoris. Sakura noticed this and smiled.

"Oh, so you're one of those patients who are turned on by objects penetrating your anus. I suppose this means you love enemas too. No wonder Tsunade couldn't make it today." Sakura was right, and at a loss for words, Shizune blushed and continued to rub away.

Sakura could feel the saliva on her finger drying up. She pulled the index finger out, sniffed it, and then licked it. "Tasty. You'll be happy to know that you have no anomalies down there, Shizune." Sakura then moved the index finger to Shizune's nose. "Smell it. Lick it. Anal whore."

At this point, Shizune felt ashamed of herself. Her fetish had been discovered and Sakura was just messing with her now. After a few awkward moments of silence and avoiding eye contact, Shizune could hear Sakura's hand in the bowl digging for an enema. It was finally time for Shizune to feel absolute pleasure, and realizing this, Shizune's her heart rate began to soar. She hadn't been this excited in ages, and she was already imagining the euphoric sensation of the enema being inserted into her.

Sakura, bearing Shizune's fetish in mind, uncapped one of the pink bottles and gently slid the tube in, just like Shizune had taught her. Shizune undid her bra and began rubbing and twisting her pink erect nipples. The sensation of the enema inside of her tight anus was every bit as good as she remembered. As Shizune contracted her anus, the sensation of her anal canal pressing against the narrow tube was bliss. It was definitely thinner than Sakura's finger, but its presence was undeniable. Thinking that Shizune must be thirsty as hell for it by now, Sakura decided to tease her by sliding the tube in and out first. While Shizune craved the sensation of the enema fluid flowing into her, the sensation of the tube sliding in and out of her anus was a great feeling too. She continued to masturbate, careful not to squirt this early in the process.

"Oh, Sakura," Shizune screamed as Sakura quickened the pace of the sliding. "Give it to me! Give it to me!"

Complying, Sakura slowly squeezed on the bulb, injecting the cool liquid glycerin solution into Shizune. This was it. This was the moment Shizune had been waiting for. As the glycerin slowly flowed into her, Shizune vigorously rubbed her clit, and before she knew it, a slippery milky liquid squirted out, soaking her inner thigh and dripping onto the bedsheet.

Shizune's pussy was extremely sensitive now. Sakura licked the pussy juice off Shizune's thigh and then began eating Shizune's pussy. The enema was still inside of Shizune's ass and Sakura continued squeezing the enema fluid in as she ate her. The combined sensations were overwhelming, in just a few seconds, Shizune squirted again, this time right into Sakura's mouth. Rather than swallowing Shizune's pussy juice, Sakura found Shizune's lips, kissed them, and passed the pussy juice into her mouth.

"How does it taste, enema slut?"

Shizune swallowed. "It tastes great, Doctor Sakura."

"Be proud, Shizune, you made it." At this point, Shizune felt like her head had been submerged in water. She could hear Sakura talking, but she couldn't make out any of the words. She shivered and drooled, and pussy juice continued to flow out of her tight shaved pussy.

After squeezing as much as she could, Sakura pulled the first enema out. Just like Shizune had shown her earlier, she let it fill with air again and saw that about a third of the solution remained. Sakura repositioned Shizune on her lap, the way a parent would position a child ready to be spanked. Shizune's body was so relaxed now that she was easy to move around. With the black panties still around Shizune's knees, Sakura spread her butt cheeks once again and re-inserted the first enema. Shizune's anus was wet now and Sakura could hear the enema gliding into her hole. Sakura squeezed again, and when the rest of the enema went into Shizune's ass, she withdrew the tube. The moment the tube slid out, Sakura could hear air rushing back into the enema bottle. It was a sharp, brief _psssssst_ sound, and it was strangely erotic given the context.

Without hesitation, Sakura popped the cap off a second enema and shoved it in. As she injected this enema into Shizune, Sakura used her free hand to slap Shizune's butt cheeks.

"Do you like being spanked, you Hidden Leaf whore?"

Unable to control her body, Shizune orgasmed yet again, this time soaking Sakura's clothes. After this second complete orgasm, Shizune's horniness level sharply dropped. It always amazed her how even her strongest sexual desires could seem completely disgusting right after an orgasm. With her horniness level at its lowest in days, the thought of an enema no longer seemed sexy, and as Sakura continued to inject more enemas into her anus, it started to feel like an extremely nasty, uncomfortable, and embarrassing punishment that she no longer wanted to be a part of. Shizune began to squirm again, and could feel the liquid glycerin burning her rectum. Sakura ignored her desire to expel and continued to force enemas into her, squeezing in every last drop with each one. After receiving half a dozen, Shizune's leg muscles started tightening, almost like they were beginning to cramp.

Shizune was finding it extremely hard to hold the enemas in now, and her anus continued to leak. Realizing this, Sakura decided to have some fun with her next one. She uncapped a fresh enema from the bowl and fully inserted the tube into Shizune's reluctant anus. This time, she didn't inject it immediately. Instead, she used it as a substitute for a butt plug, making sure to apply enough pressure so that Shizune couldn't push it out. Shizune's anal canal was spasming like crazy at this point, and considering how many she received in a row, no one could blame her. Her rectum felt like it was on fire and she knew she was going to shit herself the moment Sakura took the enema out. Shizune's whole body felt cold and warm at the same time, and she had shut her eyes and started clenching her teeth due to the immense discomfort. Sakura could sense that Shizune was losing her mind, and decided to proceed with her idea. She squeezed as much of the glycerin as she could into Shizune, but this time, instead of taking the enema out, she held it in place. The moment Sakura eased her grip on the bulb, Shizune's anus pushed some of the enema solution she was holding back into the enema bulb. Once again, the enema was full.

 _I knew it_ , Sakura thought. _Since there's a hole at the end of the enema tube, liquid can flow out of it AND into it. As long as I keep the enema tube inside of Shizune's anus, she can fill up the enema bottle and I can squeeze it into her again and again_. The solution inside of the bottle was now murky and brown, as expected. After all, it had already been inside of Shizune's dirty ass, and had taken on the color of her shit. Realizing she could torment Shizune like this, Sakura left the enema in, and continued to re-inject the fluid every time it came back out.

Finally, almost as if Sakura had gotten bored of looking at Shizune's miserable, desperate face, Sakura gave the bulb one final firm squeeze and pulled the tube out. Almost immediately all of the enema solution inside Shizune came gushing out along with pieces of shit. Once all of the solution had been expelled, soggy thin strings of shit continued to come out of her anus with the occasional fart.

After Shizune had finished soiling herself, Sakura gently lay her down and went to examine the shit that went flying. She picked up five of the hardest pieces she could find and returned to Shizune's side.

"Sakura… what are you doing…?"

"Your shit flying out of your ass looked beautiful. I want to see it again." Shizune's eyes widened when she realized what Sakura had in mind. Sakura pinned her down once more, ripped her panties off, and spread her legs wide open, exposing her dirty anus. Sakura took the first piece of shit she collected and pressed it against Shizune's anus. With enough force, it popped back in. Sakura then pushed her finger in as well, to make sure the shit was buried nice and deep. Shizune was getting horny again, and the thought of more enemas suddenly didn't seem like a bad thing. When it came time for the second piece, Shizune voluntarily assumed the doggy position, which gave Sakura a much easier time reinserting the remainder of her hard shit.

Once the pieces Sakura collected were all in, she wiped her hands on the bed sheet and then reached for a fresh enema. With the cap still on, she slid it down Shizune's dirty butt crack, teasing her. Shizune spread her butt cheeks as wide as she could with both hands, and used her fingers to spread her dirty anus as well.

"More enemas please!"

"As you wish, my perverted patient."

* * *

Fixed a typo and cleaned it up so that it reads a little better. Apologies for the rough initial release.


End file.
